<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackson/Scott by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158146">Jackson/Scott</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cheating, Double Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Scackson - Freeform, teenwolfdrabbles bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Filling the Jackson Whittemore/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my seventh entry.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>teenwolfdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jackson/Scott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filling the Jackson Whittemore/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my seventh entry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)</p>
<p>"You're late," Jackson scowled.</p>
<p>"Nowhere to park. Sorry."</p>
<p>Scott saw Jackson was still dressed, down to his shoes.</p>
<p>"You still wanna?" he asked.</p>
<p>Jackson stood, got in front of Scott, grabbing Scott’s shirt by the waist to pull it off.</p>
<p>"Of course I still want to."</p>
<p>Jackson didn't say he'd just ended a video chat with Lydia, three time zones east at some conference in NYC. </p>
<p>Guilt was such a mood-killer.</p>
<p>The only reason Scott was free was Kira's <em>aikido</em> class that evening.</p>
<p>Jackson slapped a hand against Scott's bare chest and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(2)</p>
<p>Scott had learned he dare not drop his clothes into a pile. He made at least a cursory effort to fold them and make a stack on the floor.</p>
<p>Jackson hung his shirt and pants and returned his bespoke suede loafers to their proper place in his closet.</p>
<p>"I'm fucking you first. Then you can fuck me," he informed Scott, who was, as always, agreeable.</p>
<p>Before getting on the bed Scott stopped, close enough to kiss Jackson but deciding that wasn't a good idea.</p>
<p>Instead, "You smell nice," he said.</p>
<p>Jackson looked like he was restraining a smile. </p>
<p>"<em>Shut up</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>